Nico di Angelo-At High School?
by ThatDamBookGirl
Summary: What happens if we take everyone's favorite son off Hades and him in high school... by himself? Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own PJO. Please enjoy!**

Nico took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Or actually, the more accurate word would be pushed. He had landed on his feet of course. He always had. He looked back at the car, into the face of his cousin. Percy smirked. "Good luck at your own school." Nico frowned.

"How come you don't have to come to school as well?"

"I do, but I go to college now. Well, see ya! I gotta go pick up Annabeth." And with that, Percy closed the car door, backed out of the lot, and drove off, leaving Nico alone, standing in the middle of the parking lot. He sighed. He really didn't want to be doing this. But Chiron had made the rest of the demigods go to school. Most were high school age like Nico, but he was lucky enough to have lots of friends, okay that was an overstatement.

Some friends, certainly more than usual, but they were basically all in college. And no matter how hard Nico tried, he just couldn't convince Chiron to let him skip ahead to college. Something about responsibility and learning to work in a team as well as building a foundation of knowledge. Whatever. All Nico knew was that he would be going to high school. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO. This chapter is longer. Yay!**

Nico had no trouble finding his way to the school office, and then his homeroom, which surprised him. He normally had a bad since of direction, but then again, it made sense. He was used to traveling around in the underworld, so this school seemed like a piece of cake to navigate. He wasn't even late for class. He even walked in a few minutes before the bell had rung for homeroom.

He was surprised when he walked into class and found that his homeroom teacher was none other than Paul Blofis, his cousin's stepfather. So that made him Nico's, what, step uncle? Nico wasn't sure. Deep in thought, he bumped into somebody. "Watch where you're going, punk," a deep voice growled. Great, Nico thought, it was only his first day at school and he already had an enemy.

He looked at the source of the voice and saw a large buff dude staring back down at him. Down, Nico thought. That's strange. Nico wasnt neccesarily super tall, but he was pretty tall. At six foot one inch, he normally towered over mortals of his age. But this kid was very tall. He was at least six foot six, with huge muscles and small, beady brown eyes. The boy's eyes were dark brown and intimidating. Nico's eyes were darker, a mix of obsidian and midnight black, with a shattered look to them. The boy's hair was close cropped and very dark brown. Nico's hair was darker, just plain black, without highlights, and was shaggy and long, as it fell almost to his shoulders.

The kid stared at Nico, but he didn't stand down. Finally, the boy looked away. "Just be careful. Make sure to watch your back." Nico couldn't stand it. Like he was intimidated by the less powerful mortal kid that looked like he was held back at least a few years in school.

Nico would have burst out laughing at the lame attempt of a threat, but he wanted to seem calm. So he simply said, "Are you sure I'm the one that needs to watch his back?"

"Was that a challenge, punk?"

"I don't know, was it?" Nico replied. The boy frowned, obviously deep in thought. When he still couldn't figure it out, the boy snarled and slinked away leaving Nico to himself; for now. He sighed and sank into a chair. A moment later, a girl sat down next to him.

"That's Buford," she said. "Don't let him get to you."

Nico looked at her. "I won't."

"Great," she replied. "I'm Rose by the way. Rose Luck."

"I'm Nico. Nico Angel." The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nico Angel. By the way, cool name." Nico smiled to himself. This was going to be a interesting. if not good, year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going on a trip this week, so I won't beep able tO continue until Saturday. Anyways, I don't own PJO. Enjoy!**

I was talking to Rose when Paul walked into the classroom. "Good morning class. I'm Mr. Blofis and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher this year." He looked around the class, and stopped when he saw Nico. "Nico. I didn't know that you're in this class."

"Well, I was in Ms. Launter's class, but she kicked me out because I was too creepy or something." Paul chuckled.

A student in the back of the class raised her hand. "Yes Marie," Paul called out.

"If he wasn't even in this class, how did you know his name?" She asked bravely.

"He's my step nephew," Paul replied simply. The class looked at him and then me. I shrugged. "Anyway, let's continue with introductions," Paul said. "Let's start with Nico."

I inwardly groaned. Why did I have to go first? I sighed. "What do I have to say?"

Paul replied, "Name, age, favorite color, favorite subject, where you're from, what area you live in, things like that.

"Okay, I'm Nico as you all you all pretty much know now. I'm seventeen, I like the color black and my favorite subject is nothing. What else?"

"Nationality, living area, etcetera etcetera." "I'm from Italy and Greece, but I lived in Vegas for most of my life. Now I live in Long Island. Is that all I need to say?"

"Family," Paul replied. I faltered. Family. Gee, how do I say this? "Well, I don't have a very big family. I have a stepsister named Hazel, and a dog named Mrs. O' Leary (long story). I also have a few cousins, you probably know Percy, Paul's stepson. I also have two more named Jason and Thalia. That's all."

"What about parents?" asked a girl in the back. I ignored the question.

"Well on that happy note, let's hear from someone else. Rose?" Paul asked.

Rose stood up next to me. "Well let's see. I'm Rose Luck. I'm also seventeen, I like the color white, I like English class, and I'm from Australia, but I've never been there, so that's why I sound american. I live in Manhattan with my three younger siblings, Jake, Mason, and Lucy, and my mom. And my grandmother. My dad passed away after Lucy was born."

I looked at her. She seemed calm for a child with only one parent. "I'm very sorry for your loss." Paul said. "Now who wants to go next. Greg?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Im back from my trip. Heres another chapter that I wrote a bit earlier. Enjoy!**

While the other kids were sharing, I was looking at my schedule. It looked sort of like this:

Homeroom: Paul Blofis

7:30-8:00

Block A: Paul Blofis/Amelie Blank

English/Social Sciences

8:05-9:45

Block B: Karen Launter/Thomas Mark

Science/Math

9:50-11:30

Lunch

11:30-12:00

Block C: Charlie Kraken and Gleeson Hedge/Paul Blofis

Physical Education/Study Hall

12:05-1:45

Block D: Siena Aria/Circe Mage

Italian/Greek

1:50-3:30

Great. Eight hours of school plus a bunch of homework. Almost no freetime. Whoever invented school was probably suffering in the fields of punishment of tartarus.

A bit later, the bell rang. English was my first class, so I stayed where I was. I folded my schedule and stuffed it into my pocket. Then I rummaged around in my black backpack trying to find what I needed. I pulled out a bunch of notebooks. They were all black, so I took out my black pencil case and took out the colored markers Hazel had lent me.

On my English notebook, I marked a blue line. On my social studies one, I marked a purple line. I marked my science notebook with a green line and my math one with a dark blue line. I left my language notebook black. That way I could tell which notebook was for each subject.

I opened my english notebook and a few pictures fell out. They were from different time periods of my life. The first was of me and Bianca in front of the lotus casino. We looked so young, so carefree. The second was me in my school photo at Westover Hall before I found out that I was a demigod. I looked young there as well.

The next one was a large time skip, going from when I was ten to when I was about twelve. It was a picture of me along with Percy and Thalia in front of the Empire State Building. The next one was of Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and a few others gathered in Central Park. There was also one of Percy and Annabeth sitting at the campfire together, arms over each other's shoulders, smiling and laughing, basically having a good time.

The last two took place a few years later, after the war with Gaea and the Giants had finally ended. It was in front of the Argo II, and I was there at the edge of the picture. There was also the seven (not including Leo), Reyna, and Thalia. The last picture was at a different setting, Camp. I was there, but so was Will. He was standing right next to me, smiling that crazy smile of his. He had his arm around my shoulder.

Suddenly, the boy who had threatened me earlier walked up to me. "I don't believe that you know Percy Jackson."

"First tell me your name."

He looked at me. "Mark. Now answer my question." I shoved a few photos at him.

"The first one is of me, Percy, and my other cousin standing in front of the Empire State Building five years ago. The second is of me and some other friends in front of a ship three years ago. Percy's there," I said pointing to him.

"Who's that?" Mat asked. I looked over his shoulder and swore under my breath. It was the picture of me and Will.

"A friend," I said.

"Ooh, is that your boyfriend? Huh, Angel, is it?" I decided to go with the simplest answer.

"Yeah," I said. Matt looked shocked. He obviously wasn't used to people saying yes. I stared right back at him, until he regained his bearings.

Then he said, "Oh, so our little angel is gay."

**Sorry about the bad dialogue at the end. The doc wouldn't save so I had to rewrite it about 3 times. Hope you liked it! Review.**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own PJO and HoO, as I am not Rick Riordan)**

**Hey guys. Well, I'm back! Yeah. Sorry about not updating in forever. I have four excuses:**

**1) Procrastination. I hate it and I'm sorry.**

**2) Finals. Finals in EVERY subject. Even P.E.**

**3) Smule Sing!. I spend WAY too much time on that app.**

**And finally...**

**4) YouTube, specifically Dan and Phil. Yeah. I'm sorry.**

**But enough about my crappy excuses and probably what gave you a weird sense of security because of the extra words in this AN.**

**Plus a quick s**hout out to everyone who has stayed with this story, liked it, reviewed, and etc.****

**On with the story!**

Chapter Five

Oh shoot. He knew. And he was going to tell everyone. I'm okay with my sexuality, but others aren't. I would be marked as a freak before my first day was over. I had basically zoned out during all of English worrying. Then the bell had rung and I had no idea where I needed to go. So that's how I was late to my first day of science. But unlike english, I actually enjoyed science.

We were learning basic forensic science, so I did well because I actually understood it. The teacher had actually asked if i had considered taking forensics as an elective, but I told her I was already taking Greek. I could tell she was disappointed. Maybe school wouldn't be too of course, I just HAD to jinx it.

I had just stepped out of class when I heard a low growl. "Hey punk."

I smiled. Internally, of course. I rarely smiled in public. It shows weakness. "Mark. How very wonderful to see you again," I said sarcastically.

He frowned. "Why?" He looked deep in thought.

I mentally face palmed. Gods, today's youth was getting even more stupid. "Hey Mark."

"Yeah?"

"If you can't understand sarcasm, don't use it." I started walking away. But I stopped soon after he spoke again.

"Hey Angel. You used to live in Vegas. Was your mom a hooker?" I stopped midstep, not turning around yet. "Yeah, I bet she was. And I heard you had a sister. What happened? Did she die?"

Slowly I spoke, surprised at how hollow my voice sounded. "Yeah." I could hear everyone around us gasp. Even Mark faltered. But just for a second. Then he spoke again.

"Yeah, well, did she die when she fell off the pole, or at a bar accident?"

That was it, the final straw. "You can insult me, my dad, and even my mom, but NOBODY insults Bianca and gets away with it." I snarled and lunged, pushing him back against the locker. Everyone gasped and backed away, leaving a wide circle around me and Mark.

I was choking him, my hands around his neck. He had almost passed out from exhaustion when I felt a smooth hand on my shoulder. "Nico. Nico, please stop. Nico. Can you hear me?" The voice sounded calm, but I knew that it was hiding desperation.

"Hazel?" I called out.

"No Nico, it's me. Rose."

I released Mark and he fell to the floor, clutching his throat and gasping for breath. It was then that I realized the magnitude of what I'd done. "I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry," I breathed, realizing that everyone was staring at me. I looked at my hands, blisters forming from how hard I'd pressed.

"I'm sorry." That one was directed towards Rose. "I'm so, so, sorry."

With that, I backed away, then moved towards the door, breaking into a run, sprinting out into the light with Rose calling my name.

**Yeah. I don't know why I'm being so mean to Nico. Sorry readers. But anyhow, I think I'm gonna bring in a friend for Nico. So can you leave ideas in the comments, or on a poll on my profile. The offer expires in ****a week, and counting.**

**7 days**

**6 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds**

****6 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, 58 seconds****

******6 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes, 57 seconds******

******Okay, I think you get it. Thanks for reading and faving and following and stuff. So... Yeah. ******

******Bye!******

******~ThatDamBookGirl******

******:)******


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again guys. Well, I'm back with another chapter. This one is shorter, and sort of a filler, but I needed to get this out of my system so I can focus on actual important events in the story. I also felt obligated to post this because of 9 reviews and 500 views in two days! Woo! And I would also like to thank hoOPJO for constant support as well as ****Finwitch1 for the parent meeting idea. Also, shout out to everyone who has ever or will review, follow, and/or fav. I don't own PJO and HoO or Phineas and Ferb. ****Yeah... ****Hope you enjoy!**

Nico sat behind the school, muttering, his head in his hands. "I'm so stupid. Why did I do that? I didn't want to be a freak so much that I just forgot... Oh gods, I..."

He was interrupted by a crash, followed by much swearing. He got to his feet. "Hello?"

"Shit. Nico?" Nico sighed in relief.

"Rose."

A figure moved towards him. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Your voice. And the way you talk."

"Oh." Rose moved towards him, and sat down next to him. "It's okay what you did back there. He deserved it."

Nico smiled. "Yeah. I guess. But not like that." Then something came to mind. "Hey Rose."

"What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering why you call the bully, Mark, Buford."

Rose thought for a moment. "Well, have you ever seen Phineas and Ferb?"

Nico stared back at her blankly. Rose sighed. "Well, it's this show about these two guys that can build, like, anything. And in this show, there's this guy that bullies everybody, and his name is Buford. Ring any bells?"

Nico looked away. "No. Sorry, I just don't watch that much TV."

Rose looked at him, her head tilts slightly to the side. "What do you mean by 'not much'?"

"Like," Nico started, "not any."

Rose jumped up, surprised. "Well, we're going to have to fix that, aren't we? Are you doing anything this Friday?"

Nico shook his head no.

"Well then, you're coming over to my house to watch all the shows that you missed."

The side of Nico's mouth twitched, almost half of a smile. "Sounds good."

"Great! Then we will watch television until our brains rot." Then she faltered. "Oh, sorry for bringing this up again, but what are we gonna do about that small Mark incident?"

Nico's half smile faded. "Well, what do they normally do to people that get in fights?"

Rose nodded. "Right. They normally just have parent teacher student conferences with the people that got in trouble. Not too harsh."

"Well, I wish them luck trying to get a hold of my mom and dad."

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review with any comments or recommendations. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. And I will be going on another trip with no internet. I'm sorry, and I won't be able to reply until after Christmas. But anyways, please enjoy! I don't own PJO/HoO. Now on with the story!**

"No."

"But father..."

"No buts. I am too busy to deal with this. Get someone else to do it."

"I can't. I can't let Chiron know, and mom can't do it and neither can Paul and I'll get kicked out if nobody comes with me."

"Is it my problem?"

"Not necessarily, but..."

"There you go. Not my problem. Go bother someone else."

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but Hades had already disconnected the Iris Message. Nico sighed.

_Who could you get to help you?_ he asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shout. "Nico!"

He turned and saw Reyna running towards him. "Hey Reyna."

She looked at him sympathetically. "I heard what happened."

"Jeez, now everyone knows!" Nico exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I can help!"

"How?" Nico asked.

"The NPS can go to the meeting!"

Nico groaned. The NPS was short for the Nico Protection Squad. It consisted of Reyna, Piper, Jason, and Will.

"Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Fine. You can come. As long as you don't wear the outfits."

"But we have to!" Reyna exclaimed.

Nico gave her a look.

"Fine. At least we get to go."

And that's how Nico, the Ghost King, ended up outside Goode High with three overly protective college students wearing jeans, Men in Black style sunglasses, and t-shirts that read "NPS: You mess with Nico, you mess with US."

"Come on Nico, we'll have to go in anyways," Piper urged.

"I know, but..."

"Nico. Inside. Now."

"Yes Piper," everyone said at once.

Piper smiled. Charmspeak was awesome. "Well, come on you guys. What are we waiting for?"

The four teens walked into the school, Piper first, then followed by Jason, then Nico, and finally Reyna. They worked their way towards the principal's office, and once they got there, Piper turned around and spoke.

"Alright. We are about to face something horrible in there and whatever happens, we need to stay by Nico. Okay?"

Nico, Jason, and Reyna nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go meet a bully."

They pushed their way into the office, and were greeted by a really big teenager, and two adults.

One of the adults, the one behind the desk, spoke. "Is there a reason why you're late?"

Piper stepped up. "Yes sir. But you see sir, I can't tell you. You're fine with that, right?"

The man, assumingly the principal, blinked. "Not at all."

Piper continued her story. "So Nico here is in trouble, because this bully here insulted his sister and mother. That doesn't seem fair, now does it?"

The principal shook his head.

"Well, it's good that we have reached a consensus. Do we both agree that Mark here should take all the blame and be suspended?"

The principal nodded. The woman next to the boy, presumingly his mother frowned.

"Wait a sec. That isn't fair."

"Of course it is," Piper countered. "Case closed."

The half-bloods then left the office. "Thanks so much guys."

"Oh please, we didn't do anything," Jason said.

"Yes. It was all Piper," Reyna added.

Piper blushed. "It was nothing. That man was strangely easy to convince."

"Oh right, and Nico, I forgot to tell you earlier. The mortals will have no memory of this encounter. But I have a feeling that Mark back there will avoid you for a little while." Reyna smiled. "And if he bothers you again, he will have to answer to us."

Nico smiled to himself. Maybe this friend thing wasn't so bad after all.

**Thanks so much for reading! Have a happy holiday whatever you celebrate. Bye for now!**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. I is back with another chapter. Shout out to everyone who reviews and reviewed to any of my stories. I would thank you all personally, b****ut**

**1) it takes too long and**

**2) my wi-fi connection is crap.**

**So instead, I just shoutout to everyone, because you are all awesome. Yay. Confetti.**

**Thanks to Finwitch1 for the conference idea.**

**I changed Nico's last name because mortals remembering names and stuff is bad, but I am aware that it actually is DiAngelo.**

**Also... HAPPY 2015! Wooooo! Yeah...**

**Okay, I now present to you an 885 word chapter. You may now begin reading.**

**I do not own PJO and HoO, or any of the characters, places, and things in that story. I just own his plot, my OCs, and this author's note. Now that I am done with all this legal stuff, enjoy!**

Nico took a deep breath and stepped into the building, expecting more stares then the few he got.

_Oh right, _he thought. _Piper told me everybody would forget about it._

heHe let out the breath he was keeping in. Only a few people looked strangely at the son of Hades, and that was probably because he stopped in the middle of the doors. He quickly moved out of the way of the oncoming hallway traffic.

On his way to Paul's room, though, he was spotted.

"Nico! Wait up!"

Nico slowed down enough to let his pursuer catch up to him. "Hey Rose," he replied.

"Where were you yesterday? We missed you."

"I was sick."

"Oh. But are you okay now?"

Nico had to bite his lip to stop smiling. "You sound a lot like my friend Jason. And yes, I'm fine. I have a good doctor."

Rose frowned. "That was an inside joke, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... Okay!" Rose paused to open the door to homeroom.

Nico was just about to thank her for opening the door when a voice called out, "Great job at being courteous, Angel."

Nico bit back a retort, careful at what he did to agitate the bully. But ad it turned out, he didn't have to.

"Wow, great job using your spelling words, Mark." Nico glanced over at his new friend, surprised at the change from her normally passive behavior.

"Oh yeah? Well..."

"C'mon, leave them alone Mark." The two friends looked over at the source of the voice. Rose smiled.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Rose," the guy, Sam, replied.

"Soooo... Nico, this is Sam. Sam, this is Nico."

"Cool," Sam replied.

"Great to meet you," Nico said without a hint of joy in his voice.

Sam frowned.

Rose elbowed Nico. To Sam, she said, "Don't worry. He's like this most of the time."

"How long have you two known each other?" Sam asked the girl.

"Oh, about, two days."

"Cool. Cool," Sam replied.

The three of them stood there awkwardly for about a minute. The first bell rang.

Sam broke the group's silence. "I gotta..." He pointed down the hall.

"Oh right. Yeah," Rose agreed. "Well, bye!"

"Bye," Nico chorused.

"See 'ya later!" Then Sam ran off and joined a group of other guys.

Rose stepped inside Paul's room, tailed by Nico.

As they sat down Nico asked a question that had been nagging him since he met Sam. "Did you two date or something?"

Rose looked up, as if she were tired of answering that question. "No. We were just bus and homeroom buddies. Then he moved, and this year we aren't in the same homeroom, and we have different teachers."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yeah, well. Oh yeah, and he's also gay."

Nico blinked. "Really?"

Rose smiled. "Yeah. We had some good times together, talking about boys and stuff. But seriously, like all of my guy friends are gay or bi. Are you?"

Nico looked down. "Yeah. Gay."

Rose looked unfazed. "Really. Cool!"

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Nah, I think that it's perfectly normal. Plus, I grew up in a pretty accepting household. Bad grade in science? Just try your best. Punched someone mean in the face? He deserved it. Friend is gay? Great! Nothing wrong there."

"Wow. I want your family."

Rose gave him a sympathetic look. "Homophobic parents? Sam had them. That's why he was almost always at my house. But now he has other friends." She sighed. Nico couldn't help but notice the sadness in her voice.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well. Answer my question."

"What? Oh, right. No, it's just my mom and sister are dead. My dad is an absentee of a father, but I like it better that way. He works with dead people, and years in the business have made him creepy as hell."

Rose was speechless. "Oh. Sorry about plaguing you with my problems. It sounds like you have enough of your own."

"It's fine. I have enough people protecting me from life as it is back at camp. But my life is better now. I found out that I have a step sister, and her friends as well as my cousins and their friends are all the family I need. And as for a mother figure, you ever heard of Percy Jackson?"

Rose nodded yes,

"Well, his mom is great. I also have my strangely endearing sister's friend, and Jason, who I mentioned earlier. I also have a sort of boyfriend."

"Would this be the doctor you mentioned earlier?"

"Yeah. He's in med school. First year."

"Cool." Rose then put on am evil grin and started a question. "Have you two ever?"

"No," Nico firmly said.

"But you didn't even hear what I was going to say," Rose whined.

"You were going to ask if we've ever played doctor. _How, _you ask, _did I anticipate this question. _Well, you see, they say that eyes are the windows to the soul. And you have the same eyes as my friends Leo, Cecil, Travis, and Conner, who each separately asked me this same question."

Rose smiled. "You know me so well. We still on for Friday."

"We're still on," Nico replied.

**Thanks so much for reading. Please review, fav, follow, etc. I am also open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading!**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO, HoO, or the character's of either. So therefore, this is a disclaimer, which I do own. Shoutouts to people who guess the songs featured in the linebreaks. Longest chapter so far! Yay. 1,069 words without any ANs. Also, please recommend any shows you want Nico to watch. And now, without further ado, I present to you the filler chapter about Nico's school day before he watches stuff with Rose.**

Ding! The bell rang and jolted Nico out of his thoughts.

"Class dismissed! And remember to work on your essay." Paul said.

Nico gathered up his books and stuffed them into his backpack. "Nico," Paul's voice called.

"Yes Mr. Blofis?"

"I hope you remember what happened the last time you let your anger get the better of you."

Nico has an image of Mark pressed up against the lockers. Paul continued. "Next time, if there is a next time, you won't get off as easily."

"I know," Nico sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you are upset about your sister. But remember that now you have friends and family to provide the support you need. You aren't alone anymore."

Nico smiled. "Thanks."

Paul was about to reply when the bell rang again, signaling the start of Nico's next class. "Oh dear, the bell. I completely forgot. Here let me write you a note."

Nico thanked him.

"Don't mention it. And Nico," Paul called out as Nico stepped through the doorway. The boy turned.

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need a family, you can stop by my and Sally's apartment."

"Thanks Mr. Blofis." Nico then disappeared through the doorway clutching his note.

THIS LINEBREAK'S ON FIREEEEEEE!

Nico exited science and made his way down the hall to his locker. He stuffed in his books and closed the locker door. He leaned against the wall and waited for Rose to come back from her art class. In a way, Rose reminded her of Rachel.

"Hey Nico!" Rose smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Rose. Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"I'm just excited. Today is Friday, and weekend tomorrow, and you are coming over to watch TV!"

"Oh yeah. Did you pick some shows?"

"Yup!" Rose replied. "Starting with Phineas and Ferb because you need to know why I call Mark Buford."

"Great! I can't wait."

Rose smiled. "Someone's happy today. Well, lunch time!"

They walked down the hall, towards the courtyard where they ate lunch normally.

THIS LINEBREAK DIDN'T START THE FIRE!

Rose pulled out a sandwich, and Nico reached into his bag, praying that there was something decent tasting. He pulled out a McDonald's hamburger. He silently said a thank you to Will for making Percy buy him lunch.

Rose eyed the burger. "Why do you like burgers so much?"

"They remind me of my sister."

Rose thought for a moment. "Hazel?"

"No, my other sister. She liked McDonald's a lot."

"Liked?" Rose inquired, then answered her own question. "Oh. Sorry."

Nico tried for a smile, but it turned into a grimace. "Yeah, well, you didn't know. Her name was Bianca. She died seven years ago in a machine malfunction."

"Sorry," Rose repeated.

"It's fine."

"Machine malfunction. Sounds like a Series of Unfortunate Events book."

Nico gave her a quizzical look.

"A book series. The titles are alliterations. Bad beginning. Reptile room. Wide window. Miserable mill. Things like that."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah." Rose sighed.

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Ughhh... P.E. What about you?" Rose asked Nico.

"Same."

"Oh right."

THIS LINEBREAK KNOWS WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK!

"Alright kids, I would like you to meet my new assistant coach," Coach Kraken yelled at his students.

"Assistant? I'm not anybody's assistant!" A voice called out.

Nico groaned. And not inwardly. Which was a mistake.

"Is there a problem cupcake?" Coach Hedge asked, glaring at the students.

"No Coach." Then he asked a question. "How did you get hired?"

Coach sniffed. "Is that an insult, cupcake?"

"No."

"It was! Two laps around the gym, Di..."

Nico shot him a look saying, don't say my last name out loud or you'll blow my cover.

"I mean cupcake!"

"Sir yes sir!" Nico mocked.

"Do you want it to be three?"

Nico started running the perimeter of the gym.

The other students had been watching this interaction with mild interest, and as Nico ran his laps, a girl stepped up. "That's doesn't seem fair, does it?"

Coach Hedge narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to run too, cupcake?"

The girl paled and stepped back.

Coach Kraken cleared his throat and spoke. "Brilliant. Now, as I was saying, meet Coach Hedge."

The rest of gym class consisted of tedious exercises, ending in a violent game of dodgeball that ended abruptly when a school bully had knocked some poor kid's tooth out with a ball to the head.

A few kids were laughing because the girl's name was Jenny, and the bully's dad was an inheritance worker person.

One student declared, "I leave to my dear sister Jenny, a ball to the head."

Nico slid into the back of the group and asked Rose about the joke.

"It's a YouTube video," she replied. "About a man who leaves his family and friends a boot to the head when he dies. It's a cartoon. I'll show it to you later today."

"Thanks," Nico replied. "I'm not good with modern culture."

"Heh... Sorry, just reminds me, I'll need to show you a show called Modern Family."

"Cool."

"Well, let's go. We don't wanna be late for our last class."

"We can't have that," Nico agreed.

THIS LINEBREAK DOESN'T BURN DOWN SLOWLY!

Nico stepped into class and sat down just as the bell rang.

"Welcome to Italian class."

You could hardly call it a class. There were five people in the room, the teacher, Nico, two twins you couldn't tell apart, and a really smart girl that probably knew ten languages fluently.

This was Nico's favorite class. The teacher, Ms. Aria, was nice and soft spoken, reminding Nico of Sally Jackson. The class wasn't disruptive, and the people were nice. Plus, he could actually speak in Italian with people that understood what he was saying. The teacher's instructions were also simple.

"Oggi, leggete."

The class read in silence for the rest of the class about random facts. The great thing about Ms. Aria is that she didn't make them take notes on anything. Then the bell rang and they left class and hurried to their lockers to put away their things, and go home.

Nico met Rose on her way back from science.

"Hey," Nico greeted.

"Hi," she replied. "You need to get anything from your locker?"

"Nah. You?"

"Nope. Then let's go!"

She skipped out of the school, closely followed by a very happy, almost smiling, Nico.

**Thank you for reading, and please comment, as it helps me write faster and update sooner. Criticism welcome, as well as suggestions and just comments. Suggestions are open for TV shows for next chapter, as well as more plot ideas. Thanks so much for your support, as well as almost 4,000 reads! You guys are awesome!**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I start this chapter I'd like to say that these aren't my opinions, just how I would excpect Nico to react to everything. And sorry for being so harsh about the Supernatural scene. It just came out. No offense intended to anybody or any fandoms. Now then...**

**Hello again I'm back with another chapter. Woo. Get the confetti. Also, happy late Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/New Year/Other. Sorry. You get a short AN today. But I would like to apologize for how bad this chapter is. Sorry. Or not. Maybe you don't like author's notes. I don't know. Anyway, I might (read most likely) do another chapter like this. And one for YouTube, but in a seperate fic. You can leave more suggestions or whatever and I will try to do the best I can.**

**Disclaimer: This is posted to , so therefore it is written by a fan and not the author, meaning that I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Rose stepped into the apartment and shouted, "I'm home!"

Two younger boys ran into the front room yelling, "Rose! Rose!"

"Hey guys! But guess what? I have a friend over, so you need to be super extra good, okay?"

A chorus of "okay"s rang from the boys' mouths. One of the two, the seemingly older one, asked Rose, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Rose gave them an exasperated look, like, _"Why do you always ask me this?"_

But instead she said, "Nope. Just a friend."

The shorter one eyed Nico. "He gay too?"

The silence was enough of an answer. Both of the younger boys sighed. "Of course," they said in perfect unison, sounding like the Stoll brothers. Then they ran off to do who knows what.

"Sorry about that. They can be annoying, but their intentions are harmless."

"It's fine," Nico said, and it was. "They remind me of some kids at camp. Two brothers."

"Cool. But seriously, they can be super annoying. I like never date."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm single as a pringle."

Nico winced. He hadn't meant to, but it just happened.

Rose had noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I knew a guy at camp who used to say that a lot."

"Oh." Suddenly Rose's eyes widened. "Oh. Knew. Right. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"If you don't mind, may I ask how?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Workshop explosion. He was always building things and one day... Boom."

Nico made an explosion noise. "Gone."

Rose raised her eyebrows, trying to change the subject. "Well. You mention this camp place a lot. Would you mind telling me about it a bit?"

Nico paused. "...Sure," was what he finally said. Trying to find the words he needed to describe Camp without giving away its big secret, he began, "Well, it's kind of like a camp with activities and such, but it also doubles as a school. We learn things as well as practice archery and stuff like that. We even have sort-of cliques like the bullies, the nerds, the preps, etcetera. But it also kind of is an orphanage. A lot of people there have only one parent, no parents, or have been disowned, like I have. So it's sort of a boarding school of misfits and delinquents. Except better," Nico finished.

He glanced at Rose and saw her looking on with a horrified expression. "That's... Nice," she responded.

"On that cheery note, you wanted to show me some "television shows"?"

Rose blinked. "Right. Well, let's start off with some you just need to know about. Please do sit down."

Nico glanced around at the entry hall/living room. "Uhh, where?"

"On the couch, in a chair, on the floor, or just stand."

Nico chose to perch on the edge of a couch so blue, Percy would be proud of.

Rose pressed a button on a stick and the TV turned on. She clicked a few more buttons, and a program called Netflix opened.

"Have you ever used Netflix before?" Rose inquired.

"I think a friend at camp showed it to me before."

"Cool. Oh look, it's loaded." The girl pressed a bunch more buttons and selected something covered in neon colors and rainbows. Nico had a bad feeling about this.

"So I warn you ahead of time. I don't particularly like this show, but it is such a big part of modern day life that your need to know about it."

Uh oh. That couldn't be good.

The screen turned black for a second, and then came alive with color and sound. Horses flew into the screen as rainbows framed the show. A song started playing after a few minutes of introduction and Nico gaped in shock at the screen. About five minutes into the show he finally said, "No, no, please just turn it off!"

Rose grinned and exited the show. "And that," she said between giggles at his reaction, "is My Little Pony."

Nico finally replied, "It's like angels flew down from the sky and barfed all over everyone and this is what happened."

"No." Rose firmly said. "Angels are evil. Especially sad ones."

Nico looked at her and said, "Is that a reference I don't get?"

"Yup. And now for what started this whole thing. Phineas and Ferb!"

"Cool," Nico said.

TIMESKIP

After about two episodes, Nico finally spoke. "Cool. I like it reminds me of..."

"Someone at camp," Rose finished. "Yeah. Pringle dude, cousin, or doctor?"

"Pringle dude."

And with that, Nico's phone started to ring. Well, not as much ring as yell. It was screaming something like "RING RING RING RING. RING RING RING RING. RINNGGGG!"

He mouthed sorry to Rose and answered. But he had barely even said hello when he was greeted by more, if not louder, screaming.

"NICO DI ANGELO! Where the fuck are you?!"

Nico grimaced and held the monster-proof phone away from his ear until the screaming and swearing calmed down. Then he brought the phone back up to his head and calmly answered. "Hi Will."

"Hi? HI?! Where are you? I thought that you had been killed by a monster. We were about to send out a search party!"

"Did I forget to mention that I was going over to a friend's house? Say hi Rose."

"Hello," Rose whispered meekly.

"Hi Rose. Vert nice to meet you. Now, if you excuse me, I have some chewing out to do."

"Oh sorry, can't talk, I'm in a tunnel. Okay bye." Nico quickly turned his phone off.

"He's gonna kill you," Rose chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Alright, now for... Random short shows! Yay!"

Rose clicked a button and started playing some show about little block people with yellow skin.

"What are those?" Nico asked.

"Legos," Rose replied.

"I don't get it moving on to random sit coms about friend had family life!"

Some show started, revealing some adults sitting around in an apartment, and shortly moved on to another woman in a wedding dress walking in. Drama pursued, and then the episode ended. Then Rose played another show that had a really complicated family relations thing. Then the camera moved on to show two guys on a plane. Nico gasped.

"Oh my gods, it's me and Will in 20 years."

"Yup."

"And I'm rude. And a ginger."

"Better than being rude and not a ginger."

"What?"

"Nothing." Rose smiled. "Another reference."

The show ended, soon replaced with one about a girl killing vampires. In high school. In California. She kinda reminded Nico of Annabeth with the non-stereotypical California girl look.

"There's some monsters for you," Rose said, when asked why she picked that one show.

"And another of my favorites, with a lot of inside jokes."

The screen showed a young woman with blonde hair talking to her mom, and then going to work, soon meeting a man and some strangely animated manikins. Then the building exploded, and the girl, also called Rose, escaped. The rest of the episode was as strange.

"Thanks," Nico said once the episode ended.

"Why?" asked Rose.

"Now I'm going to go home/camp/whatever and watch the rest of these episodes in a week and have really sore eyes.

Rose giggled. "Here's another one for you."

Just a few minutes in Nico flinched. "So... She confronted a demon, and is now defying gravity while on fire."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

They sat in silence watching the episode until it finished. "Well, that was my favorite so far," Nico said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. But as much as I would love to spend forever watching Supernatural with you, we have more to watch. So let's go!"

After a few minutes, Nico stopped Rose. "Okay, I'm missing something here. All I grasp is that there are zombies and cowboys."

Rose grimaced. "Not a walking dead fan. Let's move on."

After another show, Nico sat stunned. "Well, whad'ya think?"

"I think that I actually enjoyed that one as well. People controlling elements and stuff. What was it called?"

"Avatar."

Nico crinkled his eyebrows. "Isn't that what that blue people movie is called."

"Yeah. Not the smurfs, I assume though. But this came first."

"I like it better," Nico said.

Rose smiled. "Me too. But here, I'll show you some movies now."

The first one was about a ghost that was too friendly for Nico's liking, and that Rose turned off after 20 minutes, as she could obviously tell that Nico wasn't enjoying it.

The second one started with some ladies singing about Zeus and his awesome powers, politely grazing over the fact of how big of a drama queen he was. Nico was snickering at the screen, trying to hold it in because Rose, sitting next to him, was giving him odd looks, like _"Are you okay?"_

But by the time the women came back and started singing about how Hades ruled the Underworld, Nico was on the floor, shaking with laughter.

Rose looked at him strangely. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, wiping away tears of laughter. "It's just late. I should probably go."

"Okay. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"See you then,"Nico agreed. "Bye."

"Bye." Rose opened the door and let him out.

She closed the door behind him and gazed in to the living room where a black iPhone with a skull case sat on the sofa. She silently cursed and grabbed opening the door and preparing to run the phone to him, but as she stared into the street where the light was fading, she couldn't spot the teen.

**Hope that you enjoyed. Please like, follow, review, or just read, any way it makes my day. Ha. That rhymes. Sorry, I got distracted. Anyway, thanks for reading, and bye bye!**

**~ThatDamBookGirl**

**:)**


End file.
